


Hugs All round

by booperdooperfangal



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, M/M, Mark fishbach - Freeform, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, heather sharpe - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, markipiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booperdooperfangal/pseuds/booperdooperfangal
Summary: Heather is a small Youtuber just starting out, her name is autstic Asexual Fangirl adventures, and she is about to go on her biggest one yet.





	

Intro

Sitting nervously at her computer, Heather waited for her Skype to connect.  
She drummed her fingers on her desk and chewed on her lip wondering if the email had been a prank, it had to be a prank, it just had to be why would they get in touch with her? How did they know about her? She had just over 100 subscribers, granted she had made a few videos talking about how much she respected them, but she knew they had millions of fans, and she, she was just a drop in the ocean.

They had so many fans and they had contacted her.  
This, this had to be a prank, it wouldn't be the first time someone had done this to her.  
She jumped out of her skin as her Skype rang, her hand shook has she accepted the call.  
"Hello?" The person smiled warmly and kindly a face she had from to know from Youtube.  
"Hello, Heather, Autistic Asexual fangirl adventures?" Heather nodded her head softly unable to speak "Hi, I'm Markipiler." A second face appeared on the screen "Top of the Morning to ya Lassy...I'm Jack or Sean which ever you wanna call me, I bet you're wondering why we are contacting you?"

Heather gasped still unable to find her voice has she nodded her head, a tiny squeak escaping her lips that caused Mark to smile, "Squeakkkkkk!" Jack hit his shoulder "Be nice Dorkiplier!"  
Giving a laugh Heather shook her head watching the Mark and Jack she had grown to know on Youtube finding her voice she pulled herself together "How can I help you both?"  
Both men looked at each other out the corner of their eyes.  
"Dark and Anti......They have escaped we need to form a team....." Mark started before Jack stepped in "A bit like the avengers...but...better if that's at all possible."  
Heather frowned, "Wait? Anti and Dark? Are they real? I just thought they were characters you made up?"

Shifting uneasily Jack ran his hand over his green hair "I Wish, We...we can't really explain over the computer but Yes, yeah they are real, very real."  
" I don't know how I can help, I'm...I'm not anyone special," Heather said softly wondering when Pewdie or Shane Dawson was going to jump out and tell her this had all been a prank.  
Mark grinned "Oh, everyone is someone special, We are in London come to this hotel, Premier Inn, London, Leicester Square."  
Putting up her hands she tried to take everything in "Wait, Wait, Wait...Stop...and just how am I meant to come to you? have you noticed my screen name the "Autistic" part."  
Mark smiled "Don't worry, there should be someone pulling up outside your house right...about...now..."

She looked out the window seeing a car pulling up, "I don't have a choice really, do I?" She gave a smile so they knew she was joking.  
"You do, you always have a choice." Mark said softly "If once you have met with us and you don't wanna do this, you will be free to go, No questions, but please, just met us and hear us out."  
Heather sighed giving gentle laugh and shaking her head looking into Mark and Jacks eyes and nodded "See you soon then, I guess."


End file.
